Daughters of Athena
by XxTheSistersxX
Summary: When Annabeth wakes up, she's not in Camp Half Blood. When Hermione wakes up, she's not at Hogwarts. Two daughters of Athena, making the dangerous journey to find each other and switch back unnoticed. Takes place during sixth year at Hogwarts, and after the seven demigods from the Prophecy of Seven battle the giants and defeat them. Rated T, just in case and cuz we're paranoid.


**A/N: First chapter to a new story...this is awesome! And one we actually planned! Yay! Read and review!**

Chapter Two

When Annabeth woke up, she knew something was wrong. She was perfectly rested, in a nice, warm, cloth bed. She still had on the clothing she'd worn when she went to bed last night. She saw red and gold hangings around her.

She sat bolt upright. There were four other girls sleeping peacefully in their beds. Only four other beds? There were definitely more than five children of Athena, and not only girls. Something was wrong.

She slipped her feet on the cold stone floor, and started to walk to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet, and splashed water on her face. Refreshed face, refreshed mind, refreshed brain. Now she could think. When she went back to the room, one girl with long, curly brown hair was stretching.

When she saw Annabeth, she froze. She slipped her hand onto her bedside table and pointed a long, dark stick to Annabeth. Annabeth's hand drifted to her back pocket, where she always kept her bronze knife. She pulled it out. If this girl was mortal, it wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly, the girl cried out.

"Parvati! Fay! Joyce! Wake up! Hermione's gone and there's a strange girl here!" Annabeth was slightly offended. She studied the girl's face, and she looked scared, apprehensive. Annabeth didn't like the look of that dark stick, though, whatever it was. The other girls, despite their fatigue, were all pointing their sticks to Annabeth.

Annabeth started to speak. "Okay, girls, let's get real. I'll tell you who I am, you tell me who you are. Then we sort this out.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm supposed to be in the United States. You know all those Greek gods?"

"Like Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite?" said a girl with dark skin, and Annabeth nodded.

"So all these gods, and stories about heroes and monsters, and the Roman gods...they're all real." Annabeth waited for their reactions: the girls all gasped, and one girl squeaked and dropped her dark stick.

"My mother...she's Athena, the goddess of wisdom, war and crafts, and I'm what's called a demigod, because my father is mortal. There's a place called Camp Half-Blood on Long Island, New York for kids like me. Not just for children of Athena...but for all kids who have Greek gods as a parent. But, somehow, I got here. I'm not sure how.

"When I was twelve years old, I went on my first quest with my now boyfriend, Percy Jackson. We returned a stolen lightning bolt. When I was thirteen, Percy and I went on a quest again to get the Golden Fleece. When I was fourteen, I was kidnapped by Titans and forced to hold the sky up. Percy rescues me. When I was fifteen, Percy, Tyson [his cyclopes half brother], Grover [Percy's satyr best friend] and I journeyed through the Labyrinth and repelled an attack by an army from destroying our camp. When I was sixteen, Percy and I and our camp, and the Roman camp for demigods, though we didn't know they did, or even that they existed, stopped the Titans from taking over Mount Olympus. We lost hundreds of lives in the process, but now the Titan Lord, Kronos, is vanquished.

"Last summer, Percy and our friends, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico and I fought and killed the giants and stopped them from waking the Earth Mother Gaea, destroying the world and taking over." Annabeth stopped to breathe, and all the girls were gaping at her.

"Then Percy and I journeyed through Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld, and found a way out. We just came back to camp a few days ago when...this happened." She gestured around herself.

One of the girls checked her watch. "Shit! We're late!" Another girl waved her off.

"Oh, come off it, Joyce, we can skip today." She said.

"But, Fay," the girl fell silent at Fay's look.

"We're magical. We...well, it's hard to explain. Watch this," said Fay. She pointed her wand at a quill.

"_Expulso_," she muttered, and annabeth translated the Latin into "explode". The quill exploded, and Annabeth jumped. Fay smiled sympathetically. "Now watch this, Annabeth," and she muttered another spell. "_Reparo_," and Annabeth could easily tell it meant "repair". The quill's burnt and broken pieces flew back together, and it looked as though they had never broken.

One of the girls groaned. "We need to tell Professor Dumbledore.' Fay shushed her.

"Annabeth doesn't even know our names! Joyce, you are so inconsiderate!" Before Joyce could object, the girl with dark skin pointed her wand and said, "_Silencio!_", and Joyce was silenced immediately.

"I'm Parvati," said the girl with the dark skin.

"I'm Lavender," said the girl with long, curly hair who had woken up the others.

"I'm Fay, and this is Joyce," said Fay. Annabeth nodded. She wanted to know if any of these girls were demigods, just to be safe.

"Okay," said Annabeth, "I want to make sure none of you are demigods, so come here." They all approached bravely. Annabeth drew her knife. "Who wants to go first?" Fay raised her hand and moved closer to Annabeth. Annabeth spoke before she acted. "Now, if you're mortal, this won't hurt you. If you're a demigod...well I've got healing stuff." Annabeth gently took Fay's index finger and carefully pressed her knife into Fay's skin. It cut into her skin, leaving a trickle of blood. Fay gasped. "This means you're a demigod. Who's next?" she said. Parvati approached. Annabeth's knife passed right through her finger. Next was Lavender, who yielded similar results to Parvati's. Joyce cam last, but Annabeth's knife passed through her skin.

"Okay." said Annabeth. She dug in her pack which had amazingly come with her to the school and pulled out a canteen of nectar. She trickled a bit on Fay's wound, which closed immediately. The girls surged forward.

"What is that?" said Parvati curiously. Annabeth backed up, closing the vial and put it in her pack.

"It's only for demigods. If a mortal drank it, they'd burn up. The same goes for ambrosia." The girls slowly backed away, looking disappointed.

"You have A.D.H.D. or dyslexia, Fay?" Annabeth questioned. Fay hesitated.

"Minor dyslexia, but yeah, I have A.D.H.D." She said. Annabeth's thoughts wandered. Hmm…

"I wonder whose child you could be...oh!" Annabeth's voice died in her throat, because Lavender, Parvati and Joyce had suddenly backed away from Fay. There was a symbol on top of her head: a boar's head, the symbol of Ares.

"Fay," said Annabeth shakily, "what's your last name?"

"Dunbar," whispered Fay, and Annabeth knelt.

"Hail, Fay Dunbar, daughter of Ares, Lord of the bulls, god of war." Fay looked absolutely terrified.

"Well, now I have to get Fay and I back to Camp Half-Blood, and I have no idea how."

Joyce piped up. "I can Apparate there. It's like a form of air travel." Annabeth shook her head sadly.

"Mortals aren't allowed in Camp Half-Blood. Our dragon who protects the Golden Fleece, Peleus...he'll eat you on sight, or just kill you. I don't want that to happen." Fay suddenly cursed.

"Oh, if only I had my Apparition license…" she murmured.

"We have to get back there without anyone noticing." Annabeth said. Then she started to think, and she plopped down on her bed. The others crowded around her.

"Do you guys have like a, uh...Head of School?" she asked, and all four girls nodded.

"But we can't tell him. You have to stay hidden." Said Fay, and Annabeth was curious.

"How?" she said, and Fay looked at Joyce, who pulled out a large jug of something that was sloshing around. "What is that?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Polyjuice Potion." Said Fay, disgusted.

"I don't like the sound of it already. What does it do?"

"It's, er…" said Fay, but her voice died in her throat. Joyce explained, however.

"Your physical features turn into another person. But only for an hour. You said you're a daughter of Athena, right? Well you should be smart enough to pass off as Hermione for tomorrow. But you need to have a bit of the person you're turning into. I think I...ah, here it is." Joyce was rummaging in her drawer, and pulled out a vial. The label read, "H. Granger." Joyce shook the vial, which contained a solitary piece of hair, importantly. "This is a piece of Hermione's hair. We'll put it in the potion, and you drink it every hour. But not today. Tomorrow. We'll skip classes for today. Fay? Can you do...you know…" Fay shuddered, but she nodded. "Okay then!" Said Joyce happily, and she clapped her hands together. Annabeth was feeling apprehensive about this plan, and whatever Joyce had told Fay to do.

**A/N: Our first crossover slash planned story! It's awesome, we know already. Please review!**


End file.
